Fun with Amaterasu
by Pteromyini
Summary: When Naruto pisses off Sasuke, it's time for revenge. Hints of Narusasu/Sasunaru.


**Here is a totally random story I thought of a few weeks ago. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: If you don't like the idea of Sasuke and Naruto together, then don't read this!**

**I do not own Naruto. :(**

* * *

"Amaterasu."

In the distance, a single, tree erupts in twisting, black flames.

"Hah! Missed!" A reckless laugh fills the air from a certain blonde-haired idiot. Immediately followed by a very tasteful raspberry.

I feel myself frown.

My eyes shift over to the pink tongue still wiggling between amused lips. His eyes are closed, so I take full advantage of the opportunity to look him over without him knowing. His blonde hair is ruffled and sticking to his head in several places. Sweat slowly slides down his forehead and across his whiskered checks then finally dripping off his strong jaw to the dirt below. I bite the inside of my lip to resist the urge of following that same trail with my tongue.

My eyes flick back to his tongue still peeking out between his lips. I really want to bite it.

His eyes open, and I quickly meet them. "You're losing your touch, Uchiha!" His lips twist into a challenging smile. His stance changes as he crouches down. His lips tug, until he is practically snarling. His bright blue eyes hold an excited energy.

It's truly terrifying how much that look makes me tremble.

I shift my weight into a similar stance. "Hn." I narrow my eyes to slits, as I wait for the imminent attack.

There's a moment where I breathe in deep in an attempt to calm my pounding heart.

My Sharingan can sense the slight movement in his thighs, before he lunges. I jump to meet him. He draws a kunai into his left hand, blade resting along his forearm. He draws the arm back ready to strike. With lightning-fast reflexes, I draw Kusanagi and push my Raiton chakra into its blade. The familiar chittering fills the air. I brace the hilt with my left hand, expecting to cleanly slice through his kunai.

The blades clash with a resounding boom. We both press forward, our feet digging into the dirt. Our eyes are centimeters apart. I smirk. But then… he smirks, too.

I frown and look again to where our blades have met. _Why has it not cut through yet?_

It is then that I notice his Futōn chakra surrounding the kunai. But it's too late.

My eyes flick up to see the triumphant look in his eyes.

I quickly turn my body to the side, as his blade easily slices through Kusanagi. But I'm not fast enough. The tip grazes my shoulder, effortlessly slicing through my shirt and into the skin.

I jump back a few meters. A soft pat reaches my ears, and I look to where my blade lies in the dirt. My hands clutch the hilt of my ruined sword, and I grit my teeth. A slow rubble tears through my chest.

That idiot is going to pay. Dearly.

My eyes snap up to his face, as laughter escapes his lips. He is now on the receiving end of my lethal death glare.

Unfortunately, he seems unaffected.

More laughter bubbles up. He bites his bottom lip to try to keep more from escaping. It isn't long until he's bent over clutching his stomach and laughing outright.

I am not amused.

I'm beginning to wonder if I should just pick up my abandoned blade and run him through a few times. It seems fitting. That stupid fox can heal him.

Or not. That's fine with me, too.

His laughter finally subsides to chuckles, as he wipes his eyes. "The look.. haha… on your face… hehe… you were so… shocked!" he manages to say between gasps and chuckles. His tongue peeks between his teeth in a teasing smile. "Wind beats Lightening, Sasuke. Every time!"

"Hn. I didn't realize an idiot like you would be able to master such an advanced technique."

"Hehe…" he giggles, disgustingly pleased with himself. His playful smile turns challenging. "This_ idiot_ just broke your precious sword."

"Yes. And you are going to seriously regret that." I crank up my death glare from lethal to psychotically homicidal.

That seems to have an effect. His eyes suddenly widen, and all humor leaves his face. "Sasuke, you're bleeding!" A panicking tone has entered his voice, as he points to my shoulder. He hurriedly rushes to my side.

My super-psychotically homicidal glare causes him to stop in his tracks. _Wait… super?..._

Ignoring my weird inner thoughts, I carefully peel my shirt from my chest, sweat causing it to stick to my torso, with my uninjured arm. I grip the shirt between my teeth and rip a long strip of fabric. I can worry about germs later.

"Let me help you," the idiot whines.

"Shut up, dobe," I growl. Gripping the end on the strip in my teeth, I begin deftly wrapping the fabric around the laceration on my shoulder with my left hand. Blood steadily trickles down my arm and pools on the ground.

"Sasuke, we should go to the hospital," his tone serious.

My eyes flick up to his and I give him a clear reminder that he should shut the hell up with my unoccupied hand.

"Hey!" He shouts.

I honestly cannot believe he has the nerve to sound indignant right now.

As I reach the end of the fabric, I grab both ends in my left hand and clumsily try to tie them together. I growl, when I hear him sigh.

Suddenly, his tan hands are reaching for the fabric. I quickly duck out of the way and jump back a few feet. He stubbornly follows. I continue to stay just out of his reach as I swerve and turn; his hand always missing my shoulder by millimeters.

"Gah! You're so frustrating!" He stops with his hand forming fists at his sides.

"You broke Kusanagi!" I try to keep the whining out of my voice.

"We can repair it! Just come here so I can fix your shoulder!"

"No."

"Sasuke."

I turn my nose up, in what I hope is a dignified way.

"Stop pouting and let me help you," he pleads.

"I'm not pouting." I discreetly pull my bottom lip back in, wondering how it jutted out in the first place.

"Okay. You're not pouting," he says, exasperated.

"Uchiha's don't pout!"

"Of course," he says in a tone that seems too serious. My eyes flash over to him, and I notice that he is much closer. The corners of his lips are twitching.

_He must have moved closer, while I was pouting…._

… _Damn it!_

I growl and turn my head to face him as he creeps even closer, but hold my ground this time. I really do need the idiot's help.

He smiles apologetically, as he takes the ends from my hand. He gently tightens the fabric to stop the bleeding, before tying it in a secure knot. When he's finished, one of his hands rubs soothing circles on my arm. His nose softly bumps mine.

"Sorry," he murmurs.

I feel my heart flutter, as his breath ghosts over my face. I keep my expression firm, eyes unblinking.

He will not get off that easy.

"Sasuke," he pleads. His nose nudges my cheek. His lips gently brush mine. I feel his other hand touch my hip, then lightly glide up my side. His fingertips leave a trail of fire on my naked skin. I abruptly turn my head away.

I realize _that _was a mistake when I feel his warm tongue travel up my exposed neck.

Growling, I put both hands on his chest and shove him away. His face is shocked as he trips over his feet and lands on his ass. A pleased smirk graces my lips.

Glaring up from the ground, he shouts, "What the fuck was that for?"

I deadpan. "Surely, you're not that much of an idiot."

"Of course, I'm not an idiot. And don't call me…"

"Naruto," I interrupt with a growl.

"Heh… sorry," he replies sheepishly, as he slowly gets to his feet. The blonde brushes off his backside, as he looks me over, coyly. "Haven't forgiven me yet?"

"Not even close."

"Sasuke!" He tries out his best pouting face.

"You broke Kusanagi, slashed my shoulder, licked my neck, and now I have to walk back to Konoha with no shirt!"

"We can repair your sword. Sakura-chan can fix your shoulder in no time. You like it when I lick your neck. And you without a shirt is a public service." Naruto smirks and wags his eyebrows, obviously pleased with his reasoning skills. The flirting, the joking. It still won't work.

I send him my mega-super-psychotically-homicidal death glare.

_Seriously… what's wrong with me today?…_

"C'mon, Sasuke. We were sparring. What did you expect? I'm devastatingly powerful. I can't help if my awesomeness broke your sword." He sends me a playful smirk. It takes all of my willpower not to face-palm.

_Uchiha's don't face-palm. _

"Besides," he continues. "You can wear my jacket if…"

"No." I interrupt. A sense of dread washes over me.

"What?"

"There is no way in hell I am wearing your fugly jacket." _I honestly cannot believe I just used the word 'fugly' in an actual sentence._

"Fugly?!" he says, outraged.

"Yes, fugly." _God, I used it again. Am I turning into a cheerleader?_

"How is my jacket fugly?!"

"It's orange."

"What's wrong with orange?"

"Everything is wrong with orange."

"What are you talking about? Orange is amazing! It's totally a power color!"

"Orange represents everything heinous and terrible in the world."

"What the hell?! Take that back, Teme! My jacket is way cooler than that weird skirt thing you used to wear! The moment I saw you in it I knew you were gay!"

For a moment, all I can do is stare. "I'm not quite sure how to respond to that."

"Well, I wasn't sure how to respond to your stupid skirt, either."

"It is not a skirt. It's a sarong, and it is worn by men in many Asian cultures."

"Even the name sounds gay."

"Naruto… you're gay."

"No, you're gay!"

I can't help it.

I _know_ its un-Uchiha-like.

I face-palm.

"Naruto…" I sigh.

"What?"

"You do realize you're actually gay, right? We have sex. All the time. You like it. A lot. And we're both men. That makes you gay."

There's a long pause, when Naruto is obviously thinking hard. His arms cross over his chest. His brows furrow. His eyes become unfocused, staring at the ground. His teeth begin biting on the edge of his lip.

I'm not sure if I have even felt more confused than in this moment.

Finally, after a few minutes, his eyes meet mine. "I guess you're right."

I feel myself blink a few times. I'm not sure if he is really that naïve or if he's just trying to be funny. Or maybe he is really just that stupid. "Naruto…"

"Yes?" his tone is a little too innocent.

"Sometimes, I really don't understand you."

He smirks. "I know."

I can't stop the small smile on my lips. I turn my face away, hoping he won't notice. After I manipulate my face back into its finely controlled mask, I turn back to him. He wears a knowing smile.

"C'mon, let's go get your shoulder fixed," he says, while walking over a picks up my abandoned blade.

Noticing my broken Kusanagi once again, all fuzzy feelings vanish.

After picking up the blade from where it lays in the dirt, Naruto hands it me. I carefully slide it back into its sheath, followed by what is left of the hilt. Suddenly, something orange catches my eye. Looking up, I see Naruto holding out his jacket.

His _fugly_ jacket.

Suddenly, the image of me walking through Konoha wearing that jacket enters my mind. Not only will I look ridiculous in that color, since it will _totally_ washout my skin, but it's like declaring to the world that Naruto and I are a couple.

I'm not ready for that.

I quickly cover the sense of panic that rises through my chest with a well-placed glare. "I already told you, I'm not wearing that."

"C'mon, it's not a big deal." He's holding out the jacket with the armholes facing me.

"I told you, No."

"Stop being so stubborn and just put it on!"

"No."

"Sasuke." He reaches toward my arm.

Instinctually, I do the first thing that comes to mind.

"Amaterasu."

The jacket bursts into black flames. He yelps, and the jacket falls to the ground. The orange monstrosity slowly shrivels up, until it turns to dust and the flames go out.

I know it's wrong, but I can't help but feel incredibly satisfied.

I look up to his face, and he's shocked. Beyond shocked. Speechless.

I know I'm a bastard, but I've found my revenge. And I'm not finished, yet.

He's gaping at me like a fish. My mouth widens into an amused smirk.

Suddenly, he mouth snaps shut. "Sasuke, how could you?!" he growls out, hurt.

It's all I can do not to laugh. He has about twenty of the same damn jumpsuit at home, but he acts like each one is sacred and holy. _Thou shall not ruin the jump suit._

I shoot him another amused smirk, before closing my eyes. I once again feel the familiar trickle of blood from my left eye.

"Amaterasu." This time I focus on his pants.

"Wah!" Naruto quickly rips off his pants and flings them away. They land in the dirt a few meters away. Like the jacket, they are slowly engulfed in the flames until they burn up and disappear.

He looks up at me with wide eyes. "What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Please. I just wanted to make the world a better place. Now that there is one less orange eyesore in the world, children everywhere can sleep easy."

He glares, and places his hands on his hips. I'm sure he means to be intimidating, but he looks pretty ridiculous. After relieving him of his jump suit, he now wears a see-through mesh shirt and a pair of green boxers. Of course, the boxers would not be Naruto without the happy orange frogs doting the fabric.

I can't hold back the smile this time.

He grunts and looks away. "So, I guess were even now." He meets my eyes again. "Are you ready to go? You're bleeding through the fabric, by the way."

I glance at my shoulder to see the blood begin to soak through. I'd better hurry up. "Almost." I close my eyes once again.

"Sasuke, don't!" He voice forceful. "I'm warning you."

Trickle of blood.

"Amaterasu."

Black flames begin eating his mesh top as it shrivels forlornly on the ground.

"All right, enough. I get it! Don't break your sword!" he huffs. "Now, I have to walk through Konoha in my boxers as punishment." He turns in the direction of the village. "Let's go."

After he takes a few step, I say, in a very pleased voice, "Not quite."

He pauses in mid-stride. He seems to know what's coming. His face slowly turns towards me. He's eyes pleading. "Sasuke…" He says quietly.

My smirk widens.

"Sasuke, please." His bottom lip pokes out.

My eyes are now dancing with glee as I eye his remaining article of clothing.

I really do hate those obnoxious frog boxers.

"Please, Sasuke. I swear I'll never do it again! Please, don't do this!" he begs.

But it's too late. His pleas fall on deaf ears.

I close my eyes once again. I feel the chakra building behind my left eye. The pressure of the swirling mass of energy causes more blood to leak out between my closed lids.

One last desperate whimper reaches my ears.

"Amaterasu."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please tell me what you think! I'm always looking to improve.**


End file.
